Petite Grèce
by Mindy73
Summary: Une amie d'enfance à Sirius vient passer sa sixième année à Poudlard . Hantée par les souvenirs du petit garçon qu'elle a connu , elle se retrouve chamboulée par le jeune homme qu'elle découvre . - Chapitre 1 en ligne -
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Jamais , au grand jamais je n'avais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie ! Comment avait-il osé , ce chien galeux ? Je déteste les garçons , tous sans exception ! (Enfin pas tous … )Mais alors là , que l'un des garçons que j'estimais soit plus détestable que tous les autres sans était trop pour ma pauvre petite âme sensible … Moi , qui était si heureuse de le revoir après quatre ans , **quatre ans** ! Mon frère , mon propre frère , un pervers ! Rien de plus qu'un pervers ! Je suis bien consciente des changements … féminins qui se sont opérés chez moi mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il me reluque ainsi ! Il avait changé aussi et j'avais pu apprécier la vue qu'il m'offrait , cependant et je dis bien **cependant** moi je le fais avec plus de discrétion et de retenue . J'ai bien cru être toute nue sous son regard de prédateur , à croire que les hormones sont seules maîtresses des hommes ! Mon père s'était bruyamment éclaircit la gorge alors que je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine – il fallait bien que je préserve un peu de mon intimité ! – et foudroyait du regard mon imbécile de frère … Oh ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense , cette histoire prend des allures incestueuses si je le mentionne comme mon frère … Et c'est encore pire dis comme ça ! Mais je le considérais vraiment comme _un frère_ !

Humpf ! L'imbécile ! Au moins , c'était chaleureux comme accueil , un peu trop, mais chaleureux ! La gare de King Cross est un lieu assez étrange , bondé et extrêmement bruyant . Au départ , avec mon père nous avions eu du mal à trouver la voie 9 ¾ . Pourtant , _il_ avait bien mentionné dans sa lettre que pour y accéder il fallait traverser un mur , mon père n'était pas crédule . « Ces anglais ! » , avait-il grogné en lisant les lignes qui parlaient du passage particulier . Désolée , papa mais ta fille sera bientôt une anglaise aussi … Même si je resterais toujours grecque quelque part … J'aime tellement mon pays ! Seulement là-bas il n'y a qu'une seule école de sorcellerie et je n'y ai jamais vraiment appris beaucoup au cours de mes cinq année . Quand je viens en Angleterre , je suis complètement dégoûtée en voyant ce qu'_il_ peut faire , le petit pervers ! C'est pour cela que papa a envoyé une lettre au directeur de Poudlard - un certain Dumbledore , un grand sorcier d'après mon père - pour qu'il m'inscrive dans sa prestigieuse école . En vérité , maman ne disait que du bien de cette école … Elle y a fait toute sa scolarité de sorcière et j'ai toujours été impressionnée par les sorts qu'elle pouvait lancer . Papa aussi est très talentueux mais maman possédait une grâce inégalable ! Se serait merveilleux si je réussissais à en faire autant , elle serait fière de moi , du moins de là où elle est … Grand-mère dirait certainement : « L'île Blanche est un lieu paisible , ma chérie … » . J'adore quand elle parle ainsi de la mythologie grecque , on se croirait revenu à la Grèce Antique … L'île Blanche est une des entrées des Enfers ; boisée et sauvage , des banquets et des fêtes y sont constamment tenus . On dit même que des héros grecs y vivent . Papa lui préfère dire qu'elle est au Paradis mais c'est tellement plus magique de croire qu'elle est à L'île Blanche … Il faut que j'arrête de penser à maman ! Peut-être ce soir , dans mon futur dortoir …

Au départ , sur le quai je ne l'avais pas reconnu , il a tant changé ! Quatre ans et des poussières ont facilement suffi à la rendre méconnaissable … Ses cheveux était plus longs , son teint un peu plus foncé que la blancheur inquiétante du garçon que je connaissais , et son petit mètre 55 avait disparu . Si il n'avait pas tenu cette ridicule pancarte où je pouvais lire mon nom , nous ne nous serions probablement pas vu . Mais , c'était bien mon nom qui était écrit au feutre noir sur le morceau de carton improvisé en pancarte . J'étais heureuse qu'il n'ait pas fait de fautes cette fois-là . « **Kyra KOSTAS** » était miraculeusement bien orthographié !

Un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres pendant que je tirais sur la manche de la chemise de mon père , maugréant toujours contre ces _Anglais_ … Mon sourire était si grand qu'il atteignait mes oreilles ; _lui_ ne m'avait pas encore remarqué . J'avançais à pas de loup en prenant bien soin de le contourner , puis , arrivée derrière lui , je mis sur la pointe des pieds et couvrais ses yeux de mes mains .

« Qui c'est ? »

Mais la question était inutile car mon accent me trahissait … Je sentis qu'il souriait aussi , il posa ses grandes paluches sur mes mains et essaya de les retirer mais elles étaient bien accrochées . Non , non , même si il savait que c'était moi il fallait qu'il dise mon nom , ce n'était pas du jeu autrement ! Et puis , il avait du muer et j'avoue que je brûlais d'impatience d'entendre son nouveau timbre de voix …

« Καλημέρα *** **, dit-il d'une voix grave et chaude .

_ Καλημέρα , répondis-je , ravie qu'il se souvienne du mot que je lui avais appris . »

J'étais aux anges , cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! La dernière fois , nous avions douze ans et nous jouions encore à des jeux tels que cache-cache … Je retirais enfin mes mains et il se retourna . Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et lui tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de me détailler de haut en bas sans vergogne . Surtout que je portais une robe d'été légère – j'avais pris l'avion pour venir en Angleterre et à mon départ de Grèce il faisait au moins 25°C … J'en avais donc profiter pour sortir ma robe préférée , bleu turquoise , d'un tissus léger , découvrant les épaules et descendant jusqu'aux genoux . On m'avait prévenu pourtant que Londres ne connaissait pas les mêmes températures qu'Athènes , je voulais absolument le revoir sous mon plus beau jour … A l'aéroport j'ai eu tout le loisir de regretter mon stupide entêtement ; j'avais la chair de poule – la température n'était pas trop basse mais le vêtement que je portais était destiné à des journées plus chaudes . Le tissus me parut encore plus léger durant son inspection , je me tortillais mal à l'aise . Mais mon père mit fin à cette situation embarrassante .

« Ah … Sirius ! , s'exclama-t-il en anglais avant de lui donner une bourrade amicale .

_ Bonjour , Mr. Kostas .

_ Où est ton frère ? , demanda papa en balayant du regard le quai de la voie 9 ¾ .

_ Heu … Il est déjà monté dans le train . »

Tiens … Pourquoi est-il gêné de parler de son frère ? Regulus et lui était inséparable avant ; je ne pouvais connaître une telle complicité , moi qui était fille unique … Mais , au moins , j'avais trouvé chez Sirius une sorte de frère même si la distance ne nous permettait pas de nous voir aussi souvent que nous le souhaitions .

Maintenant , Sirius devait baisser les yeux pour parler à papa. Ce devait être une charmante vue que celle du début de calvitie sur le crâne de mon père ! Le regard de Sirius était assez fuyant , papa devait l'intimider … Après tout , il l'avait toujours intimidé , depuis le jour où il lui avait clairement dit ce qu'il pensait de son idée de me teindre les cheveux en vert . Ce souvenir était encore si frais dans ma mémoire ! C'était en été , le premier été que j'avais passé à Londres en compagnie de maman . J'avais neuf ans et je n'allais pas tarder à rencontrer ce charmant petit garçon qui était devenu le si beau jeune homme que j'avais sous les yeux . Maman était née en Grèce mais mes grands-parents avaient emménagé à Londres quand elle avait huit ans , elle n'était revenu dans son pays natal que treize ans plus tard , quand elle en avait vingt – deux . Elle retournait souvent en Angleterre après s'être établie dans les Cyclades , plus précisément sur Sifnos , l'île où nous habitions et où je suis née .La couleur verte n'était pas restée longtemps , maman avait usé d'un sort très habile pour que mes cheveux retrouvent leur couleur habituelle : châtain foncé . Malheureusement , disait grand-mère , cette teinte est éphémère chez moi , le soleil éclaircit mes cheveux et rapidement ils deviennent châtain clair . Moi , j'aime beaucoup cette couleur , je trouve qu'elle me va bien !

Le train rouge , à l'arrière-plan qui était à coup sûr **Le PoudlardExpress **, cracha un panache de fumée blanche , signe que le départ était imminent . Pour la première fois depuis que je savais que je ferais ma sixième année d'étude à Poudlard , j'eu un peu peur . L'Angleterre me parut soudain un pays très effrayant et j'eu une envie folle de faire marche arrière et de reprendre l'avion pour la Grèce . Mon père se tourna vers moi , toute pensée de Regulus et de son frère disparut , je lus de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux bleu perçant , si semblable aux miens . Je passais mes bras derrière son dos et l'étreignis de toutes mes forces , il posa sa main sur ma tête et caressa doucement mes cheveux . Puis je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et entourais son cou de mes bras avant de lui coller un gros bisous sur la joue .

« Σ' αγαπώ****** … , murmurais-je en enfouissant ma tête au creux de son épaule .

_ Σ' αγαπώ , répondit-il en embrassant le haut de mon crâne . »

Les roues de la locomotive s'activèrent et le panache de fumée se fit plus gros , les élèves retardataires s'empressaient de monter à bord . Je quittais mon père ,à regret et suivis Sirius , mon chat enfermé dans une cage d'un côté et mon imposante valise de l'autre . Je me retournais toutes les secondes mais fus bientôt obligée de presser le pas pour ne pas être distancée par Sirius . Lorsque nous fûmes dans la train , nous nous pressâmes de trouver un compartiment libre , ce que le petit pervers fit facilement . A peine , le compartiment ouvert , je me jetais sur la grande vitre pour apercevoir mon père . Il était toujours sur la quai , observant les compartiments par les larges vitres , à la recherche de sa fille . Puis , il me vit et me fit signe de la main , je m'empressais d'en faire de même , un immense sourire barrant mon visage . Enfin , **Le PoudlardExpress** prit de la vitesse et je m'éloignais peu à peu de mon cher papa , je restais quand même collée à la vitre jusqu'à ce que mon père ne devienne un petit point minuscule et finalement , disparaisse de mon champs de vision .

Alors , je m'assis sur la banquette à côté de Sirius . J'étais chagrinée de me séparer de mon père et paniquée d'être en terre inconnue . Mais au moins , il y avait le petit pervers . Au moment où il allait parler , la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment et un jeune homme portant de grosses lunettes rondes pointa un doigt accusateur sur mon voisin , cependant aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche , il se contentait de foudroyer du regard Sirius . Deux autres garçons entrèrent dans la petite pièce , le premier était aussi grand que petit pervers , le second était plus petit que moi . Le grand garçon avait l'air épuisé , comme si il revenait d'un mille mètre . Ces cernes sombres contrastaient avec sa blancheur extrême . Néanmoins , lorsqu'il m'adressa un petit sourire , il parut reprendre des couleurs et les éclats dorés de ses grands yeux chocolats scintillèrent . Le petit sourit aussi mais timidement , instantanément ses joues se colorèrent d'une petite touche rose pâle . Une sensation étrange s'empara de moi quand je croisai les petits yeux du nain , ce type ne m'inspirait pas confiance mais si c'était un ami de Sirius je devrais faire des efforts …

« Patmoll ! Sale traître ! Comment peux-tu laisser tes amis au profit d'une … _fille _? , dit enfin le binoclard en crachant le dernier mot et en me jetant un bref coup d'œil méprisant . »

J'en restais sans voix . Comment ce _mec_ pouvait être aussi dédaigneux de ma personne alors je lui étais parfaitement inconnue . Est-ce que petit pervers était ami avec des gens comme ça ? Des machos sans aucune considération pour la gente féminine ? Je ne pouvais me l'imaginer . Il était si respectueux avec moi ! Pourtant , l'illusion était fausse . Ce _gars _était véritablement l'ami de Sirius , à en croire par le bizarre surnom qu'il lui avait donné « _Patmoll_ » … Mais le pire c'est que mon voisin ne relèva même pas . Alors je suis vraiment cette _fille_ pour toi ?! Je tournais la tête vers lui , mes lourdes boucles d'oreilles accompagnant le mouvement avec un minuscule retard , et rageusement croisais les bras sur ma poitrine . Tout le monde semblait pendu au lèvres de petit pervers. Celui-ci , gêné , haussa les épaules et fit un sourire désabusé à son interlocuteur . Dites-moi que j'allais me réveiller ! Que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! Pourquoi cet imbécile ne disait rien ?

« C'est une de tes conquêtes c'est ça ? , demanda _petit con _en faisant un clin d'œil inapproprié à petit pervers. »

Il me semble que le mot « conquête » n'a pas sa place ici . Au début je n'avais pas percuté , puis je m'étais rappelée que ce terme désignait en quelque sorte le nombre de filles avec lesquelles on avait filtré au compteur . Et ça , je n'avais pas apprécié , mais pas du tout . C'était quoi cette lueur dans les yeux de Sirius ? Ce petit jeu n'était pas drôle et je commençais en avoir plus qu'assez de cette bande d'imbécile ! La Grèce ne m'avait jamais tant manqué qu'en cet instant … Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre comme il le faut à ce petit con , un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de binoclard qui me jugeait d'un œil étrange , l'éclat qui illuminait ses yeux noisettes m'était familier mais où donc l'avais-je déjà vu ?

« Jolie , la robe d'été … C'est quoi son petit nom ? Je l'avais jamais vu avant . Ah , Pat' , tu as le chic pour dénicher les perles rares !

_ Un coureur de jupons qui se respecte se doit de varier –

_ Sirius ! , m'écriais-je en me relevant d'un bond et en le foudroyant du regard . Je … je … Tu ! Tu n'es qu'un- »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de terminer ma phrase . Je me dirigeais vers la sortie du compartiment avant de me raviser et , faisant un pas en arrière , assenais une claque magistrale au petit con . L'écho du bruit qu'avait fait ma main sur sa joue résonnait encore dans ma tête dans le couloir du train . Je luttais contre les larmes , chez moi la colère s'évacuait par les tuyaux lacrymaux à mon plus grand malheur … Je dus me faire violence pour empêcher le flot salé de couler sur mes joues et ma lèvre inférieur en paya le prix : rapidement , le sang perla et son désagréable goût vint brûler le bout de ma langue . J'inspirais et expirais à fond . A quoi m'étais-je attendue ? Un beau gentleman ? Une petite goutte d'eau tomba malgré moi , j'étais si impatiente de le revoir et il ne faisait que me couvrir de honte ! Où était passé le petit garçon avec lequel je jouais pendant des heures dans les parcs de Londres , celui qui me souriait avec tant de joie , de bonheur, d'amitié et … d'amour ? Oui , j'étais tombée amoureuse de Sirius quand j'étais enfant et lui aussi à ce que je croyais mais tous ces sentiments avaient disparu . Je l'avais bien remarqué à ses lettres de moins en moins nombreuses jusqu'à ce que je n'en reçoive plus du tout . J'avais été très peiné de son délaissement puis peu à peu je l'avais oublié aussi , enfin c'est ce que je pensais , car même si l'amourette de gamins s'était volatilisée , mon amitié pour lui était encore là . Et il y avait eu ce jour où mon père m'avait annoncé que j'allais étudier en Angleterre , à Poudlard . Là , l'euphorie qui m'avait saisi avait été si grande que je n'en avais oublié tous nos malheureux fâcheux ; ma plume avait gratté le papier pendant toute la soirée , la lettre s'allongeait sur plusieurs pages qui relataient tout ce que le tas d'enveloppes posées sur mon bureau n'avaient jamais pu lui dire . De mon côté , j'avais continué à écrire mais je n'envoyais plus les lettres , certaine qu'elles finiraient à la poubelle vu ma soudaine disparition de la vie de mon ami anglais . Cependant , ce jour-là , je m'étais dit que si je devais étudier à ses côtés pendant toute une année mieux valait-il renouer … Je griffonnais donc jusqu'à minuit passé avant de soigneusement mettre toutes les feuilles dans une immense enveloppe , ensuite je me laissais tomber dans les bras de Morphé , retrouvant dans mes rêves les journées passé en compagnie de mon vieux meilleur ami . Le lendemain matin de bonheur , j'étais allée poster le précieux courrier en courant presque . Quand j'étais revenue je m'étais fabriquée un calendrier dans lequel je comptais les jours restant me séparant de mon cher anglais … Tous ces moments de béatitude me semblaient si stupides à présent , j'espérais trouver un ami d'enfance , celui que je n'étais jamais parvenu à oublier … Mais il n'existais plus. A la place il y avait ce beau jeune homme – certes , de ce côté rien n'avait changé – au regard de prédateur , le genre d'homme qui n'a une seule pensée en tête quand il vous voit , vous avoir , macho et qui laisse ses amis _machos __**aussi **_vous déshabillez du regard et vous rabaisser sous ses yeux . Bon peut-être que j'exagérais , néanmoins c'était bien le seul portrait que je pouvais faire de lui ! J'avais eu toutes les raisons du monde de n'estimer que très peu d'individu masculin sur Terre . D'accord , je l'avoue , j'estimais aussi petit pervers avant …

« Kyra ! »

Tiens , on regrette ? Dommage parce qu'il faudra faire beaucoup pour que j'oublie . Tu ne te rappeles surement pas que je suis rancunière ? Je me retournais pour apercevoir Sirius , l'air désolé , dans le couloir , à quelques pas de moi . Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser le regard le plus noir que je connaissais malgré tous les remords que je lisais dans ses beaux yeux chocolats . Il s'avança , je fis un pas en arrière . Sa mine se décomposa , je m'en fichais , il l'avait bien mérité ! Il continua tout de même son avancé , inutile très cher , car à mesure qu'il progressait je reculais .

« Kyra , s'il-te-plait , je suis désolé … Écoutes , James l'est aussi. »

Petit con s'appelait James … Intéressant . Il était désolé , rien que ça ? Moi aussi je suis désolée parce que ce n'est pas suffisant . Il accéléra le pas , je l'imitais . Sauf que moi , j'étais à l'envers et je risquais de me prendre quelqu'un d'un moment à l'autre . Je jetais un petit coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule , histoire de m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle .

« Pourquoi tu ne m'écrivais plus ? demandais-je . Il fronça les sourcils , avant de faire un pas vers moi . Voyant que je reculais toujours , il s'arrêta .

_ Kyra … Allez viens , on va pas se disputer le premier jour … , répondit-il en ignorant ma question .

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'écrivais plus ? répétais-je , la colère montant en moi à une vitesse effrayante . Ses traits se durcirent et ses yeux se voilèrent .

_ Je ne veux pas parler de ça .

_ Ah oui ? Très bien . »

Je pivotais et m'éloignais de lui à grandes enjambées . Il me suivit tout de même . Je pressais le pas et très vite je me mis à courir poursuivit par cet imbécile . Les larmes me brouillaient la vue et je ne vis pas les deux personnes discutant devant moi . Je les percutais de plein fouet . L'impact fut brutal , j'atterris sur les fesses , deux personnes sur moi . Des cheveux roux flamboyants me couvraient la vue .

« Ôtes tes pattes de là , Servilus ! dit méchamment Sirius qui avait du me rattraper . »

Qui était Servilus ? La jeune fille à la crinière rousse se releva et me tendis la main pour que j'en fasse de même . Cette fille ne pouvait pas s'appeler Servilus , si ? Les Anglais étaient décidément bien étranges …

« J'suis désolée , marmonnais-je .

_ Pas grave … Ca va ? , demanda-t-elle , une moue soucieuse lorsqu'elle découvrit mes larmes jusque là cachées par mes cheveux .

_ Euh … Oui , répondis-je en arrangeant les plis de ma robe .

_ Je m'appelle Lily Evans , et toi ? fit-elle en me tendant sa main .

_ Kyra Kostas . J'attrapais sa petit main et nous nous serrâmes la pince . »

Elle était très jolie et avait l'air très sympathique . Son épaisse chevelure rousse ondulait légèrement sur ses épaules et ses yeux en amandes avait une couleur incroyable . Un magnifique vert émeraude . Elle était plus petite que moi mais je ne la dépassait que d'une dizaine de centimètres environ … Elle me fit un sourire amical . J'allais en faire de même lorsque je me sentis tirer en arrière . Je me retrouvais collée contre le large torse de Sirius . Hum … J'adorais son parfum . Néanmoins , il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement . Je lui écrasais le pied de toutes mes forces et dans un petit gémissement de douleur il me lâcha . Lily semblait impressionnée par mon audace . Elle m'observa , admirative .

« Marilyn ne va pas aimer … , gémit-elle . »

Qui était Marylin ? Mystère . C'est là que je vis celui qui devait être « Servilus » , c'était un grand jeune homme , tout maigre et boutonneux . Ses cheveux noirs avaient l'air horriblement gras et s'accordaient parfaitement avec son long nez crochu . On aurait dit un corbeau , il était tout vêtu de noir aussi . Il me fixait dans un mélange d'émerveillement et de mépris . Je le lui rendis bien , pour le mépris bien-sûr .

« Kyra , je t'en prie … λυπάμαι *******. »

L'étonnement qui se lut sur le visage de la jolie rousse était comique . En voilà une qui n'avait pas remarqué mon accent ! Faut croire que je commençais à le perdre … Je ne pus résister au chagrin qui se lisait sur le visage de petit pervers . Il avait sincèrement l'air désolé . Et puis , si il se souvenait de tous ces mots en grec c'est bien qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié , non ?

En plus , je ne tenais pas à me fâcher avec lui . Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour ça …

« Ok , Sirius . Tu diras à ton copain que je suis pas une de tes « conquêtes » … Mais ne recommence pas , je hais les machos ! »

Un petit peu plus et je rajoutais « … même si ils ont une belle gueule ! » chose que je ne savais dire qu'en grec , qui m'aurait appris à dire ça chez moi ?

Il acquiesça mais je vis de nouveau la petite lueur briller au fond de ses yeux . C'était étrange , je n'arrivais pas à définir ce que c'était … Prise d'une pulsion , je m'approchais de lui et l'enlaçais . Au début il se raidit , puis il me tapota maladroitement le dos . Je doutais fortement qu'il soit aussi maladroit avec ses « conquêtes » … Je comptais bien le cuisiner avec ça . On dit tout à une meilleure amie ! En attendant , je savourais la sensation de son corps chaud pressé contre le mien . J'en ronronnerais presque de plaisir – ce qui était honteux entre meilleurs amis . Lily se racla la gorge et je le lâchais à contrecœur . Mais ce n'était pas Lily et je sentis Sirius se raidirent . J'ouvris un œil – j'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'instant – et découvrit une jeune fille , qui devait être bien minuscule sans ses hauts talons , ses grands yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs et ils m'étaient sans aucun doute tous destinés . C'était l'archétype de la fille facile . Elle était un peu trop maquillée à mon goût …

« Sirius ! , hurla-t-elle . C'est qui , _elle_ ? »

Elle me détailla de la tête au pied avant de faire un petit bruit du nez insupportable . Je me souvenais d'une fille pareille en Grèce , on ne s'était jamais entendu . C'était une garce qui avait tenté d'embrasser Alexandros , mon meilleur ami grec . Oui parce qu'il y avait aussi le meilleur ami anglais , petit pervers quoi …

« Marylin , _elle_ , c'est ma meilleure amie .

_ A d'autre ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous enlaciez alors ?

Tiens , c'était elle , Marylin ? Lily était intimidée par cette peste ? « Par Zeus ! » , comme dirait grand-mère . Comment peut-on s'incliner devant pareille garce ?!

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et lui tourna le dos . La garce hoqueta , comme si on avait blessé son amour-propre . Attendez … Cette _fille_ était la petite-amie de petit pervers ? Non ! Aucun goût ! Il faudrait que je remédie à ça pendant qu'il en était encore temps . Et sans plus se soucier la garce , Sirius passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'incita à avancer en direction de notre compartiment . Mais je ne bougeais pas . Même si cette fille était une garce , elle méritait un peu plus d'attention de la part de son copain ! Marylin tremblait à présent et je sentais que d'une minute à l'autre elle allait éclater en sanglots . Et Sirius avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement !

_Par Zeus ! J'allais en apprendre des belles sur le compte de petit pervers !_

**

* * *

**

**Voilà … J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Désolée à tous les lecteurs/lectrices de « Christmas Holidays » d'avoir délaissé son écriture , mais je ne fais que la suspendre , je pense que je reprendrais la suite plus tard . Pour les vacances , je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction toujours avec le même perso' en tête des Maraudeurs … J'aime bien le personnage de Kyra , elle a un caractère spécial . Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ,s 'il-vous-plait . Cliquez sur le petit bouton vert en bas ! **

**Prochain chapitre bientôt !**

**oOoOo**

***mot qui signifie « bonjour » , se lit «** Kalimèra**». ( je trouve que les mots écrits en grec donne plus d'authenticité au texte )**

**** signifie « je t'aime » , se lit « **S'agapo** » .**

***** signifie « je suis désolé(e) » , se lit « **Lipámé**».**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Alors tu es nouvelle ? » , me demanda Lily , assise à côté de moi dans notre compartiment .

Marylin avait bel et bien éclaté en sanglots , j'aurais voulu pouvoir l'aider même si elle me rappelait douloureusement Alexandros . Mais toute la bonne volonté du monde n'aurait pas été suffisante pour réconforter cette pauvre fille … Et puis , de toute façon , vu le regard empreint de haine qu'elle m'avait lancé avant de s'enfuir , je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté mon aide . Alors , j'avais haussé les épaules et Sirius m'avait incité une nouvelle fois à avancer en direction de notre compartiment . Rien , à faire , mes pieds étaient bien ancrés dans le sol . Je n'allais tout de même pas laissé en plan une potentielle amie ! Je m'étais donc retournée vers Lily et lui avait fait signe de nous rejoindre . Ses joues s'étaient délicatement teintées d'une touche carmin et ses jolis yeux émeraudes s'étaient posés sur petit pervers avant de continuer la superbe contemplation de ses pieds . Agacée , j'avais fait claquer ma langue avant de me défaire de l'étreinte de mon ami anglais . Doucement , j'avais ôté les mèches rousses qui cachaient son visage . Lily était si timide !

« Allez viens ! » , lui avais-je chuchoté avant de l'empoigner par le bras .

Elle avait bien été forcé de nous suivre – en faite , il serait plus exacte de dire que je l'avais traîné dans le couloir . Petit pervers avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur face à ma brusquerie , je m'étais contenté de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine . Lily s'était débattue pour que je la lâche , elle avait considéré la porte du compartiment avec horreur , comme si je l'emmenais en Enfer . Ce qui était absurde , il n'y avait que trois misérables garçons derrière cette porte ! Puis , j'avais compris , à peine le compartiment ouvert , petit con – hum … James – s'était levé , radieux de revoir son ami , mais dès qu'il vit Lily , il s'arrêta net . Un petit blanc accompagna leur face à face . Lily était écarlate , ce qui jurait furieusement avec la couleur de ses yeux , et observait James d'un drôle d'air . Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quel était le sentiment pouvant expliquer son expression . D'ailleurs , lui-aussi était mal à l'aise , comme gêné et émerveillé par la présence de la rouquine . Leur regard s'accrocha et après quelques secondes , Lily coupa le contacte visuel , retournant à l'admiration de ses pieds . Alors seulement , James se rendit compte de ma présence . Il fit un pas dans ma direction et lança un rapide « Désolé … » avant d'observer Lily . Cette dernière se tortillait , extrêmement embarrassée . Le temps était suspendu , un désagréable flottement , un silence handicapant …

« J'ai plaqué Marylin .Ou du moins , un truc du genre … » , lança Sirius avant d'aller s'affaler sur une des banquettes du compartiment .

Les aiguilles reprirent leur course . J'entraînais Lily avec moi sur la banquette opposée à petit pervers et l'obligeait à s'asseoir . Bon , ce n'était pas très sympa de la forcer à venir dans notre compartiment , mais j'étais sûre que c'était la meilleure méthode avec les personnes timides . Après tout , c'était grâce à moi qu'Alexandros avait fini par s'ouvrir au gens ! Lily ne partageait pas du tout mon avis , elle gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures …

« Oh , allez , Lily ! J'suis désolée . Tu aurais préféré la compagnie de ce corbeau boutonneux ? »

Je me sentais vraiment mal , maintenant , je ressentais une inexplicable culpabilité quant au malaise de Lily. C'était en grosse partie de ma faute , certes , mais comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle aurait pareille réaction face à petit con ? Résignée , elle ne me répondit pas . Néanmoins , je vis sa joue tressaillir à la mention du « corbeau boutonneux » , colère ou hilarité ? Mystère . Il me semblait qu'avant de me casser la figure dans le couloir du **PoudlardExpress** , Lily et Corbeau se disputaient . Je soupirais et m'enfonçais dans le tissus rembourré de la banquette . Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles j'admirais le paysage extérieur . Des larges champs bien verts recouvraient la totalité du sol , parfois , je voyais des moutons ou des vaches broutant tranquillement dans leurs prés . Le ciel était brumeux , les nuages étaient bas , temps typiquement anglais comme dirait mon père , quoique je doutais que nous soyons encore en Angleterre à l'allure où roulait le train . Peut-être , quelque part à-cheval entre l'Écosse et le pays de la pluie … Le soleil omniprésent de la Grèce allait me manquer . Je me laissais distraire par la conversation de petit pervers , petit con et les deux inconnus tout en gardant un œil sur les vastes étendues vertes de l'autre côté de la vitre . « Tu ne changeras jamais Sirius … Combien ? » , dit une voix étrangère ; après quelques secondes je décidais qu'elle appartenait au grand fatigué . Elle était douce , un peu traînante et laissait percer un léger agacement – certainement en rapport avec la première phrase . Elle ne collerait absolument pas sur le nain . « Ca fait un moment que je les compte plus ! De toute façon , cette fille était stupide . Elle était limite hystérique parce que Kyra m'avait enlacé … » , répondit petit pervers . Je plissais les yeux à la mention de mon nom , bizarrement j'étais gênée que Sirius parle de ça . Je sentis plusieurs pair d'yeux glissés sur moi . C'était horriblement embarrassant ! Ma température corporelle monta de quelques petits degrés , j'avais une envie folle de tous les foudroyer du regard pour leur apprendre à me dévisager ! Cependant , je continuais d'observer le paysage , le visage fermé . « Je suis déçu , Patmoll … J'ai cru que tu t'étais enfin caser ! Marylin était quand même une chic fille . Elle me donnait toujours des plumes en sucres … » , lança petit con d'un air rêveur . Ce type était vraiment stupide . « Une chic fille qui est sûrement en train de pleurer en ce moment … » , rajouta petit pervers avec une pointe de méchanceté dans le voix . Cette dernière phrase était particulièrement choquante . Et elle en disait long sur le comportement de Sirius à l'égard de la gente féminine . Je m'efforçais encore une fois , de ne pas intervenir . Ce Sirius-là n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui que je connaissais , encore une fois . « J'aimerais la réconforter . » , déclara une autre voix que j'identifiais comme celle du nain , une incroyable frustration transparaissait derrière cette déclaration . J'en frissonnais de dégoût .

« Alors tu es nouvelle ? » , me demanda Lily .

Que Zeus bénisse cette fille ! Enfin , Merlin serait plus approprié … Je commençais franchement à avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau ! Elle ne me boudait plus , et me fixait avec curiosité à présent , impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur moi . Nain et les autres s'arrêtèrent de parler , attendant aussi ma réponse – bien que petit pervers sache déjà tout ce que j'allais dire . Du moins , j'espérais qu'il s'en souvenait . Le reste du groupe était avide d'en savoir plus . Oui , c'était le bon moment pour éclairer leur lanterne , si cela pouvait leur éviter de traiter de sujets qui augmenteraient mon taux d'agressivité … J' ôtais donc mon coude de la vitre et m'installais confortablement , comme si je m'apprêtais à raconter une longue histoire . D'un certain point de vue , on pouvait considérer les seize années de ma vie comme une longue histoire … Sauf que je me garderais bien de dévoiler les parties les plus intimes de ma longue expérience sur Terre .

« Alors ? » , me pressa le nain .

Je lui adressais mon regard le plus noir . Il se rétracta instantanément , non sans avoir bafouillé de pathétiques excuses . Je croisais les yeux chocolats de Sirius , ils riaient . C'était absurde , mais ils riaient véritablement . Non sans détacher mon regard de celui de petit pervers , je me lançais :

« Oui . Je viens de Grèce . Mon père a envoyé une lettre au directeur de Poudlard pour qu'il m'inscrive dans son école .

_ Il n'y a pas d'école de sorcellerie en Grèce ? s'étonna Lily .

_ Si . Sauf que les cours sont médiocres . Les professeurs n'étaient pas assez bien payés alors ils ne se foulaient pas… Enfin , il y avait quand même des bons professeurs mais ils se résument au nombre de trois pour six cent élèves ! J'ai appris par Sirius que vous aviez des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal . Cette matière n'existe pas à Σχολειο *** **. Et puis , j'ai aussi eu droit à la démonstration des talents de notre cher Sirius ! Je l'ai jalousé pendant des semaines !

_ Il n'y a pas d'autres écoles plus proches ? La Grèce et l'Angleterre sont très éloignées l'une de l'autre. Ce n'est pas très pratique …

_ Oh , il doit bien y en avoir … En fait , c'est plutôt en souvenir de ma mère que mon père m'a inscrit à Poudlard . Elle y a fait toute sa scolarité et elle n'en disait que du bien . Alors … »

Ma gorge se serra à la mention de ma défunte mère . Elle était morte depuis bientôt cinq ans , pourtant , j'avais toujours du mal à l'évoquer sans craindre d'être submergée par le chagrin . Petit pervers comprit et il eut la sagesse de changer de sujet avant que je ne fonde en larmes . Lily et le grand fatigué avaient l'air de se douter de quelque chose mais les autres étaient complètement perdus .

« Comment c'était à Σχολειο ? Est-ce que vous étiez répartis dans des maisons ?, demanda Sirius bien qu'il connaisse la réponse . »

J'étais au courant pour la répartition des élèves dans des maisons à Poudlard . D'abord parce que j'avais eu droit au récit de ma mère sur ses études sorcières et inévitablement sur la fameuse répartition des premières années . Ensuite , parce que les lettres de Sirius ne faisaient que vanter la supériorité de sa propre maison : Gryffondor .

« Non . Enfin , d'une certaine manière , oui . Ce n'était pas des maisons juste des sortes de classes , comme celles qu'on trouve en école élémentaire . Par niveau . Il y avait aussi une classe pour les élèves les plus doués et une pour les moins talentueux . »

Bien-sûr je ne dis rien sur mon propre classement , assez médiocre. En tout cas , en un premier temps . Au départ j'avais été mise avec les moins talentueux , je ne parvenais pas à maîtriser ma magie . Puis petit à petit , avec l'entraînement et les excellents conseils de Maman , j'étais passée en classe normale .

« Où est-ce que tu habitais en Grèce ? , demanda petit con .

_ Dans les Cyclades . Sur une petite île nommée Sifnos . C'est une des plus belles îles des Cyclades ! , dis-je fièrement .

_ Jamais entendu parler , marmonna-t-il . »

Effectivement , peu de personnes étrangères à la Grèce connaissaient Sifnos . Ce qui était très dommage car l'île était vraiment magnifique . Le type d'île sur laquelle on aimerait passer des vacances éternelles , avec de grandes plages de sable , des vallées où poussent oliviers et lauriers-roses , de jolis villages tout blancs étalés sur les collines . Nous habitions le plus ancien d'entre eux , Kastro . Il est entouré de remparts et ses rues blanches sont couvertes de voûtes fraîches . Dans l'Antiquité , Sifnos était riche car elle possédait une mine d'or . Chaque année , elle offrait au sanctuaire de Delphes un œuf tout en or . On raconte qu'une année , pour faire des économies , elle remplaça l'œuf par une simple pierre enveloppée d'une feuille d'or . En signe de vengeance , les dieux engloutirent la mine dans la mer . Une vague de nostalgie m'assaillit . Merlin , ce que Sifnos allait me manquer ! Surtout ses pasteli , ces petites pâtisseries aux amandes et au sésame . La spécialité de Sifnos ! La gourmandise m'avait toujours fait défaut . Dès que je rentrerais en Grèce , je demanderais à Anna , la mère d'Alexandros , de m'en cuisiner un plein panier !

« Au fait , ça me rappelle qu'on sait toujours pas ton nom ! », lança James avec un sourire stupide.

Et oui , petit con , si tu n'avais pas été trop occupé à jouer les séducteurs , tu connaîtrais mon nom depuis longtemps . En temps normal , quand on fait la connaissance d'inconnus c'est la première chose qu'on demande . Il se passa la main dans les cheveux , je remarquais que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait , sûrement un tic idiot …

« Je m'appelle Kyra Kostas . Je pensais que Sirius vous aurait au moins parler de moi . » , répondis-je anodinement .

Celui-ci , qui rêvassait paisiblement , atterrit brutalement sur Terre . Il me décocha un regard farouche , et , pendant un court instant , ses yeux brillèrent … Était-ce de la peur que je lisais dans l'onctueux chocolat de ses iris ? Pas de l'effroi mais plutôt de la panique . Je vis le brun noisette des yeux de James s'illuminer . Il m'observa de haut en bas , lentement , mais d'un regard nouveau , plus intéressé . Avais-je changé en quoique ce soit durant ces quelques minutes ? J'aperçu aussi le grand fatigué , relever les yeux de son livre – il avait du le sortir pendant que je fantasmais sur les pasteli – et me dévisager . Seul le nain semblait ne pas me trouver un intérêt particulier – si on exclue la potentielle femme qu'il pourrait _réconforter _de la liste . Un nouveau frisson de dégoût me parcourut . – , il continuait à déguster avec appétit les sucreries qu'il avait sortit de sa veste . Lily , elle , s'extasiait devant la mignonne petite créature qu'elle venait de découvrir au pied de la banquette. C'est-à-dire mon petit chat enfermé dans sa cage . Petit pervers observait attentivement petit con , comme si il eut craint que ce dernier ne dévoile son plus grand secret . Grand fatigué , lui , finit par retourner à la lecture de son roman , non sans avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à son voisin .

« Et bien , enchanté , Kyra . Moi c'est James , finit par lâcher petit con .

_ Je le sais déjà , répondis-je doucement . »

J'étais encore troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer . Par leur changement de comportement inattendu . Pourquoi cette brusque importance de ma personne ? « Oh ! Le minou ! » , disait Lily avec ce ton que l'on emprunte parfois pour parler aux enfants . Elle avait sortit mon chat de sa cage et l'avait posé sur ses genoux . J'étais surprise qu'il n'ait pas tenter de la griffer , d'habitude il n'était pas commode avec les étrangers . Elle caressait avec douceur son beau pelage caramel , en un geste lent et répétitif tout en poussant parfois des exclamations tel que « Oh ! Comme il est joli ! » ou des soupirs accompagnés de « Comme j'aimerais en avoir un … » . Une curieuse atmosphère régnait dans le compartiment .

Soudain , la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit , laissant apparaître Corbeau et un autre jeune homme . Je compris très vite que petit pervers et petit con n'aimait pas trop Corbeau , ils dégageaient une telle hostilité à son égard qu'elle ne pouvait passer inaperçue . Cependant , Corbeau n'en avait cure , il ne leur accorda même pas un regard . Il me fixa encore de ce même mélange d'émerveillement et de mépris . Je commençais à m'habituer au mépris dont se servaient les individus masculins dans ce train envers les nouveaux , l'émerveillement par contre était une réaction peu commune … Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Lily , il fronça les sourcils puis la gratifia aussi d'un coup d'œil dédaigneux .

« Lily , nous ne sommes plus très loin de Poudlard … Il faut que tu rejoignes les autres préfets pour qu'on se répartisse les premières années . » , dit le jeune homme .

Tiens , Lily était préfète ? Je n'avais même pas vu son insigne rouge et or où figurait un gros « P » . Elle acquiesça et me tendit mon chat . Elle se leva , épousseta sa longue robe noire des poils de mon petit animal et se dirigea à grands pas vers les deux garçons . Corbeau me jeta un dernier regard dans lequel ne perçait que de l'admiration . C'était très flatteur . Bon , d'accord , ça l'aurait été encore plus si il avait été bel homme ! Mais c'était toujours plaisant de savoir admirée … Ils s'en allèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux .

« Tu devrais mettre ta robe , Kyra . » , me conseilla petit pervers en revêtant déjà la sienne , une large valise bleu marine à ses pieds .

Il avait raison . De plus , le crépuscule pointait son nez au-dehors et sa fraîcheur commençait à se faire sentir . Je posais Agathon sur la banquette , il se roula en boule et m'observa de ses grands yeux bleus .J'entrepris donc de sortir ma robe de sorcière de mon énorme valise , ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il y avait tant de choses dans cette valise que je craignais de ne plus parvenir à la refermer derrière moi , ce qui serait vraiment très embêtant … Je me retrouvais donc parterre , farfouillant dans mes bagages à la recherche de ma robe . Nous aussi , à Σχολειο , devions porter une robe mais elle était bleu marine et pas noire . Alors , Papa et moi étions allés dans le Londres sorcier à notre arrivée , au Chemin de Traverse – j'y allais souvent avec Maman avant – et avions acheté une robe de sorcier aux critères demandés à Poudlard chez , je crois … Une femme très gentille . Ce qui était dommage avec la couleur sombre de la robe , c'est qu'elle ne faisait pas ressortir mes yeux comme le faisait celle de Σχολειο . Je finis par trouver le vêtement et n'eus finalement aucun mal à refermer la valise . Je la mis rapidement par-dessus ma petite robe d'été . Les quatre garçons avaient déjà revêtis la leur ; l'excitation dans le compartiment était palpable . Moi aussi , j'étais excitée à l'idée de voir enfin le fameux château du grand directeur Dumbledore . Je remis un petit peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux , quelques mèches s'étaient entortillées autour de mes boucles d'oreilles . Puis je me rendis compte que je tripotais toujours mes boucles brunes , j'étais nerveuse et je détestais ça . Je ne vis même pas Sirius se rapprocher tellement j'étais absorbée par mes pensées . Il enleva doucement la mèche de cheveux de mes doigts et la replaça derrière mon oreille .

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kyra . Poudlard est un lieu magique ! »

Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux , une expression de bonheur totale vint s'épanouir sur son visage . Je me souvins que dans ses lettres , petit pervers parlait constamment du château comme d'un refuge , un endroit où il se sentait enfin chez lui … Il m'avait décrit dans l'une d'entre elles les moindres recoins , les plus petits couloirs de Poudlard . J'avais été émerveillé en lisant les lignes qui le mentionnait . Mon cœur reprit un rythme cardiaque normal petit à petit tandis que je me perdais dans l'imagination du fabuleux refuge des sorciers anglais . Sirius aussi était ailleurs , peut-être plongé dans les souvenirs de sa seule et unique maison comme il aimait dire . Nous ne nous aperçûmes même pas que le **PoudlardExpress** perdait en vitesse jusqu'à ce que nous entendîmes très distinctement les préfets appelés les premières années à les suivre . Je sortis lentement de mon rêve éveillé et l'angoisse reprit ses droits . Oui , Poudlard devait être un lieu magique et magnifique mais j'étais tout de même effrayée . Petit pervers me souriait et je me sentis un peu apaisée . Il se leva et me tendit sa main , m'invitant à la suivre . Je la pris sans hésitations , ravie de trouver un peu de réconfort en ce moment d'agitation intérieure . Nous empoignâmes nos valises et sortîmes du compartiment suivis de petit pervers , grand fatigué et le nain. La masse d'élèves agglutinée dans le couloir était impressionnante , les voix des préfets résonnaient dans toute l'allée , couvrant avec une facilité déconcertante les piaillements des plus jeunes . Je vis la tignasse rousse de Lily à quelques pas de nous , elle avait une voix si forte et puissante à cet instant-là contrairement aux chuchotis et petits couinements qu'elle avait prononcé un peu plus tôt que je me demandais si elle ne jouait pas tout simplement la comédie .

Nous réussîmes à quitter le train sans trop de difficultés . Ma main était toujours dans celle de Sirius et je ne tardais pas à voir que ce geste posait problème à quelques unes . Leur traits étaient déformés par la jalousie , c'était très chaleureux comme accueil ! Je tentais d'enlever ma main de la grande paluche de petit pervers , ne voulant pas me créer d'ennemies dès le premier jour , mais ce dernier ne me la serra que plus fort . Sirius devait vraiment être un Dom Juan pour susciter tant de haine et de ressentiment autour de lui ! James nous rattrapa et me fis un grand sourire en me voyant apeurée par la mauvais aura des filles qui nous entouraient . Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser . Ce type était charmant , vraiment . Je me dévissais le cou pour tenter de le localiser ; je le retrouvais aux côtés d'une Lily rouge pivoine . Inconsciemment , je souris de satisfaction . Cette petite préfète devrait bientôt me confier la raison de leur étrange face à face !

Nous arrivâmes devant un stationnement de calèches tirées par de sombres bêtes . C'étaient d'immenses chevaux ailés avec de grands yeux blancs brillants , une tête de dragon et un corps squelettique . J'avais lu dans un livre portant sur les animaux magiques que seuls les personnes ayant vu la mort étaient capables de les voir , pour le reste ils étaient invisibles . Des Sombrals . Le souvenir de ma propre mère succombant à la Mort me retourna l'estomac et ouvrit les vannes . J'essuyai vivement la larme traîtresse avant que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive . Mes yeux devaient être humides mais je mettrais cela sur le compte de la légère brise qui s'engouffrait sous ma robe . Le spectacle était d'autant plus terrifiant par nuit , même si les étoiles illuminaient le ciel en l'absence de lune … Ce n'était pas les Sombrals qui me terrifiaient mais l'horrible souvenir qu'ils m'avaient rappelé . Nous montâmes à bord des calèches et je me divertis du mieux que je pus : en subissant les regards brûlant de rage des filles installées dans les autres voitures . Sirius me souriait de toutes ses dents et je vis que les deux autres garçons souriaient aussi . Bien que le grand fatigué me scrutait attentivement , son regard tanguait entre moi et les invisibles créatures qui tiraient les calèches . Enfin , peut-être n'étaient-elles pas invisibles pour lui ? Je me sentis gênée par ce regard inquisiteur .

« Tu vas adorer Poudlard , Kyra . »

Effectivement , la vue était superbe . L'incroyable château remplit ça et là de carreaux dorés , que j'identifiais comme ses innombrables fenêtres , se découpant dans l'obscurité de la nuit formait un tableau splendide . J'en restais béate pendant que petit pervers étudiait ma réaction . Il rit , satisfait de mon état d'enchantement total . C'était encore plus grandiose que me l'avait relaté Sirius !

En fin de compte , ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça … J'était même prête à fermer les yeux sur le mauvais temps de coutume dans ce pays pour ce merveilleux château qui s'offrait à moi . J'allais apprendre tellement de nouveaux sorts et j'allais passer une année en compagnie de mon meilleur ami anglais . Il n'y avait donc plus aucun problème ! Quand je rentrerais à Sifnos , j'en mettrais plein la vue à Alexandros . Mon cœur se serra à cette dernière pensée .

_Non , il y avait un problème . C'était lui le problème …_

* * *

**Voilà , voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire même si tout se passe encore – ou presque – dans le PoudlardExpress … J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre se déroulera enfin à Poudlard . Merci à toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent , ça m'a fait très plaisir et en les lisant j'avais encore plus hâte d'écrire le deuxième chapitre . Ravie que ma fic' vous plaise autant ! Il y avait très peu de mots en grecs dans ce chapitre , pour ne pas dire pas du tout , mais Kyra n'oubliera pas la Grèce alors vous pouvez être sûr qu'il y en aura dans les prochains chapitres !**

**oOoOo**

***littéralement « école » , se lit « **scolio** » . ( Je sais c'est assez médiocre comme nom pour une école mais je n'ai pas réussi à traduire ce que je voulais exactement …)**


End file.
